Iron
Ira Griffin, commonly known under her male alias Iron, is a infamous bounty hunter working for the Bounty Collection Bureau. Ira's alias is often enough to make criminals uneasy, and if people spot Iron they can be sure that the legendary bounty hunter after a target. History Iron's past is clouded in mystery as there exists no clear date when he started to work for the B.C.B.. His true identity is a well-kept secret rumored to be known only by 'Mad Dog' Miranda Caine, another legendary bounty hunter. Novastar Rivalry When the Novastar Queens had first formed on Nyx, they were quick to seek out new bounties. As they were turning in an escaped criminal that they had captured, they met Iron who was also reaping the rewards from his work. Knowing that he was one of the best, they invited him to join. Iron, however, upon seeing the three bounty hunters, spoke the truth and called them unprofessional; partially because of the way they dressed and partially because he thought they weren't ready for the challenge. With that said, he declined, but before the bounty hunters parted ways Kara Locke swore that she and her two colleagues would surpass Iron as the best in the business. Ira's Story Having lost her parents during a anti-Sol attack on Mars, Ira was destined for a life of poverty. Whatever future she might have had went right out the window as soon as that damn bomb went off. She became an orphan because of a decision she and her parents had never even been part of. After being sent to her third adoptive family she ran away in an attempt to start fresh. Living on the streets Ira managed to stay afloat primarily through theft and shoplifting. She was never very strong but she was fast. Eventually she was recruited into a gang where she "worked" as a messenger, scout and filled any other role that required speed. Ira's luck then turned around after a legendary bounty hunter gave the young girl a choice: get turned over to the SISP or build a new life for herself. Ira chose the latter. Being raised by Miranda Caine was not easy but it was well worth the effort. Ira was accepted by a young Taylor Caine as a younger sister and the two of them would form a strong bond. Later on in life the two of them would choose to walk different paths of life. In Ira's case it was the final step to become a bounty hunter. Because she felt that her own name lacked the sufficient strength to it Ira adopted the alter-ego of Iron for herself, naming herself after a material which was (in her eyes) both strong and adaptive. After finishing her training and the construction of her suit Ira enlisted with the B.C.B under the identity of Iron and began her career as a bounty hunter. Equipment Iron Special Iron's signature weapon, the Iron Special is a hand cannon which doubles as a shotgun. It works around a revolving firing mechanism and can fire multiple types of ammunition. Wrist Shields A pair of wrist-mounted energy shields, Iron uses these not only to protect from projectiles but also add that little extra when engaged in melee. Iron Suit Mk.1 Custom-made armor worn by Iron, the Iron Suit does not have any brand logos, texts or symbols. It features several separate powercells used for, but not restricted to, Iron's wrist shields and the built-in rebreather. The suit also features several pads of composite armor, a magnetic holster and NewGen Adaptive Soles which allows Iron to maintain a extremely low sound level even while sprinting. It was hevaily inspired by armor made and used by the soldiers of the Armed Forces of the Krogir Federation. Trivia Ira's alias Iron is more than just a nickname; Iron acts and speak different than Ira and is also referred to as a male, creating an entirely separate personality. Media Iron.jpg|Iron Suit Ira Griffin.jpg|Ira in her undersuit. Ira MRAP.jpg|Ira's MRAP rover. Ira Ship.jpg|Ira's personal ship, the Sungazer. Ira Griffin Young.png|A young Ira Griffin, next to her first hoverbike. Ira Griffin House.jpg|Ira's house on Novithus. Category:Characters